


Beat Beat Yuri on Ice!

by MalconetteTara96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accident, Humor, M/M, MalexMale, Parallel Universes, VictUuri, Victuri, Yaoi, basically this is story about you, fangirling, fujoshi, reader - Freeform, the reader - Freeform, viktuuri, yes you visit YOI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalconetteTara96/pseuds/MalconetteTara96
Summary: You're fighting with your BF, because he against you being a fan of Yuri On Ice. Your anger brings you to an accident.But life is complicated, it doesn't want you to suffer this time..So, instead of you go to real heaven...what about you go to world when all of your wild imagination come true?





	

I grumbled all the way, kicking anything stand in my way. My hand reached for my smartphones in the pocket, no chat. I stopped, growling.

"IDIOOOOOTTT !!!!" It shows 10 pm and I’m in the middle of the park. Nobody listened to me scream as loud as it was. I couldn’t stop my tears anymore. I wipe it away with my sleeve.

What is wrong with me? Am I wrong admire fictional characters, even though it ... yaoi? Gay? He also must have seen hentai right? Lesbian? So why was he furious? Tell me to stop to being a fujoshi? Be a normal girl he said?

"I do not care if we broke up. I fucking don’t care!!! Idiot!" Yes, so what if I hardly defend  fictional characters? No, no two of them have changed my life !! Forever Yuri On Ice! I will put Victuuri’s flag  fandom! And there should be no one person against me and stand on my way!

I walked with my head full of fog. I tightened my hoodie. My face must be red. Damn, at least if you're angry,  take me back to my home dammit. Now I know you're not a good man! Let a girl walking alone at night, it's not a gentleman! Even Victor not letting Yuuri home alone when he returned from Rostlecom Cup! How you could say there’s love love between us? This is why I would defend them, you idiot!

The night wind blows, leaves create noise. I shuddered. Plz I don’t believe in ghosts, but if they appear real, it must be spooky too. Wake up myself! It was just a shadow, which form the subconscious fears. Come on, think of the other. Imagine Yuuri and Victor are doing pair skating dance. When I thought about this, surely I grin like idiot person.

And that pair skate thoughts completely disappear when I am 100% sure somebody’s following me. I glanced from my eyes corner. God, my house is still far away. There’s no bus, and no people passing by. Hurried,  I walk, not give attention to my snot I had earlier. I fastened  my footsteps, make pounding sounds.

I quickly change the rhythm of my legs into a half run. And Oh God, he's following me! Still following me! Hell, I started to run fast. My head was spinning and my eyes dizzy. My vision became blurred. My heartbeats become irregular.

Without realizing it, I was entering the forest. Dark, low-light. Marching transformed into friction between the foot and bush grass. I did not dare look back, just glance and I knew he was still running, following me. I started  to exhaust. The man who chased me seems closer. I shout.

"Please! Anyone help me !! "

Obviously, I do not want to die!

I refuse to die!

Until Yuri On Ice season 2 came out, I will not die!

Whether indeed I'm unlucky today, I slipped. My body rolls toward the ravine, hitting trees many times. I felt dizzy, it was like a roller coaster ride the rails but planks crashing down the tree trunk. I could feel my body hit a rock, and that's where I stop.

"Uh." I moan in pain, can’t move my body. There seemed nothing broken, but my body would not be able to move. I'm not sure that the stalker was going to follow here. My eyes were half closed. I felt very tired and sleepy.

Is this the end? So I die here until one found me getting rotten? Was my family worried and looking for me? Is he worried?

I cry again, but without sound. My chest hurts. That's my feeling. But not because the irony that I'm facing right now, I'm able to deal with the fact if I was going to die.

What I can’t stand is that I will not see Yuri On Ice S2 shows. I couldn’t continue my R18 fanart. I do not have time to make one will to my family, if I die please make a "Die For Viktuuri" on my tombstone. I will not be able to make YOI fact analysis on tumblr. I forgot to put credits when posting Victuuri  fanart from artist's works on instagram. I could no longer read an update Victuuri fanfic written by my favorite author.

And most importantly, I have to apologize to him. Sorry, I’m ignoring you, sorry I’m hitting you with doujinshi fanbook while I’m fangirling.

I smile sadly. I feel sleepy. I give up.

Hopefully I could dreaming, saw Victor and Yuuri together forever.

 

* * *

 

Light.

No, it's opaque light that penetrates my eyes.

Am I in heaven?

"Shh, she's awake."

My eyes were still closed, I touched my forehead with the back of my hand. My head hurts, I barely could move my body. Where is this? I survived? I vaguely heard people talking. At the hospital maybe?

"Do not disrupt her. The doctor said she needed break. "One more person is speaking, but his voice was different. Curious, I opened my eyes slowly.

There were two men.

And I know them both, very familiar.

I’m screaming from my top lungs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH YUURI VICTOR ?! THI MUST BE DREAM? DREAM RIGHT?  BUT I SEE YOU AAAAARRRRRGHHH KYAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!! OH MY GOD I'M GRATEFUL I DIE AAAAAAHHHHH!!! "

Yuuri was surprised that he flinched backwards. Victor has same reaction. My chest also feels very crowded, jeez I met them! I fucking met these two cute dorks! I’m panting, struggling. I could feel my drool can out anytime. I tightened my hands on the blanket, biting my lips until they bled. Ouch, it hurts! Apparently it was not a dream?

"Uhm, yes." Yuuri justify his glasses.

"Calm down, little girl." Said Victor. "Hahaha, your voice can be heard up to next door. Your reaction really make me surprise. You know figure skating as well? Do you know us?"

"Of course! I really know! I'm your fans! Victor Nikiforov, winner of five times gold medal in GPF and Yuuri, silver medal in last year GPF. And, and you do skating pair together, Stammi Vicino. And you got engaged.  Aaaaaaahhh !!! How can I? See you? I'm dead? " Looks like I attack them with my nonstop chatter and my incoherent words.

"Makkachin found you in the woods. You're injured, we brought you here, and you examined by doctor we called. He said you alright, jusy blisters in some parts." Reflex, I saw some bandage wrapped my arms. Victor smiles, and I dazzled. "And of course, you're not dead. But, I'm surprise. You know a lot about us so well. "

"First of all try to explain why did you faint in the forest?" Yuuri said softly. Ah, bottom aura is different.

"I being chased by a person, I don’t know who. Then I slipped and fell." I explained.  “Ah, sorry I'm late to introduce myself. My name is - "Wait, I do not remember! I just remember I had a fight with my boyfriend, and I was home alone and it happens.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything..." I mumbled. "I just remember I fought with my boyfriend, then it's happened." Yes, who am I? My family? Friends? My bf's name? Shit why my brain only remaib Victuuri?!!

"It's okay, don’t force it. I think you hit your head? But you're lucky you are survive. I wonder what would happen if we did not bring Makkachin walks into the forest. "

"Thank you!" I said, beaming. But, yes I'm still in disbelief. Victor and Yuuri? Victuuri? OTP my dreams? I slap my cheeks, it hurts. Pinch my arm, still hurts. So, why is this happening? It seemed gow many times I convince myself, I still do not believe it as well.

"Hey, why did you hurt yourself?" Victor took my hand. Like I could feel my blood stopped flowing. He held my hand! We’re having skin contact! The hell, whether this is true or not, it was ruled out first. Breath, breath. Inhale, exhale. Calm down. My brain can’t function properly, the remaining files in my brain is.

Victuuri’s folder.

"Really, what is wrong with you?" Yuuri just frowned.

"Dear fandom, Victuuri is fucking canon, I saw it myself."

"What?"

 "Yuuri, I think he's hungry?" Victor smiles, agun and, that lip of his indeed formes a heart !! "She needs energy. Could you make Katsudon?"

"Err, yes." Yuuri scratched his cheek, then step out of the room.

"Let me help you!" I move from the bed, but the sharp pain attack my feet. I winced.

"No, no, little lady. Take a break. I'll help Yuuri, well despite the fact that I didn't really help much, though. " Victor chuckles. He treats me like a princess, enveloping me back with thick blanket. I think I can nosebleed anytime. Then, he follows Yuuri.

I threw my body to stacked pillows. I don’t know, I think I'm dead? But I'm sure I did not dream.

I turned my head to the right and left. This room was painted white, there are some paintings hanging. There is a LCD TV, counseling table with some books on it, and a digital clock. It displays 9:10 a.m St. Petersburg. There is a window next to my bed. I looked out. People are walking around down there. Is this apartment? I tried to make my own conclusions in my situation.

I, forget my own name. Rescued by Victor and Yuuri, this is their apartment. This means that after the incident in episode 12? Yuuri and Victor really live together? It is quick, but I saw Victor’s ring as he covers me earlier.

I covered my face with my palm, rolled to the right and to the left. Aaah, I wish time stood still, so I'll continue to remain here. I thought how many times I’m crying and screaming of joy, I don’t think it will be enough to describe my feelings now. This is just too good to be true.

But, if this is not a dream, and I did not die, so where am I now? Is parallel world in fanfiction’s genre really exist? For a while, I just believe that hypothesis because my head is starting hurt when think about it.

20 minutes pass then Victor and Yuuri enter, carrying a tray with a glass of water and a steaming bowl on it.

"Katsudon." I said.

"Yes, I hope these are enough. Sorry." Yuuri said.

"Ye-yeah, it's okay! I am very grateful! You took care of me so far." I said as I blushed. Yes, no matter what kind of food it is, if I’m eating it in front of these two ikemen, that food will change into 5-stars rate food restaurant. Victor set up a small table on my bed, and then put the tray.

"Oh my God, this is so delicious!!" I said. I always wondering what it taste since it lokks so nice at the anime graphic.

"Is it true? Thank you." This time Yuuri blushes and I think this man is the cutest person I have ever seen.

"No, it's really nice !!" I eat it, so happy to the point that my tears out again.

"Hahaha, see Yuuri. Like I said, all the people who eat it your homemade will instantly happy in second." Victor pokes Yuuri’s cheek. I could not stop smile widely looking at this scene.

I eat it all quickly, basically I’m hungry. After I finished, Victor folds the small table and put it back in the room, after Yuuri wiped it.

"Thank  God you love it." Yuuri said, holding up his tray.

"Aah, Yuuri.  I want you to  made me Katsudon as well." Victor suddenly hug Yuuri from behind. Yuuri flinches.

"Vi-Victor, I-I’m holding tray and someone’s here.”

"So what?"

And it all happened so fast. In front of my eyes, Victor kissed Yuuri. My face flushed, red as a tomato. Victor licks and bite Yuuri’s lip, then end the kiss. Yuuri unmoved, almost drop his tray.

"I think she is a fan of us. Right, little lady? A little fanservice will do. "

I’m panting, again. I thought my voice jusy stucked at my throat. Ah, I was not able to bear all of this.

"God, Victor! she faint again !! "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey!! This idea come to my mind when I play MysMe, then here it goes (I'm not finish with the other works, but there's no writer's block so this goes nyoooom. Ngehehe)This fic is about you, what will you do if you actually meet Victor and Yuuri? or another chara in YOI? I would love to see your answer!


End file.
